


Call Waiting

by Haywire



Category: Crazy Stupid Love (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Hannah discuss why she's not going to call her father, not yet anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> A little snippet intended to take place after a brief scene in the movie, where Jacob tries to get Hannah to call her father near the end. Written to try and get a handle on the character and their voices with the goal of maybe writing something longer in the not-too-distant future. :)

“No, I’m not going to call him.” Hannah said, lifting the newspaper in front of the proffered phone.

Jacob pulled his hand back, then turned to hang the cordless receiver up on the wall again. “All right, all right. I know when I’m beaten.”

“You’re learning, at least.” she replied with a smirk, folding the newspaper and laying it back down on the kitchen counter. “Look, it’s just... difficult to explain, I guess.”

“Wait, wait, hold up. Is counsellor Hannah Weaver at a loss for words for once?” Jacob feigned surprise as he scurried over to look at the headline of the paper. “Let’s see... nope, not the end of the world, you’d think that’d make the front page. Hell hasn’t frozen over either, or would that be in the weather section...” He reached out to open the paper to that section, only to have his hand gently swatted away by Hannah.

“Haha, very funny, Jacob.”

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist. I’m a smartass, you’re too good for me, et cetera.” He was smirking as he spoke but she knew that he meant it. Not that she’d ever call him on it, of course, but knowing that was one of the many reasons she’d found herself so attracted to him. At first it had been purely rebellion on her part, with a dash of lust, but when he opened up to her that first night at his place she fell for him.

“No, you’re right, when am I ever unable to debate anything, right?” Hannah picked up the hand she’d swatted away, bringing it to her lips and kissing the back of it gently. She squeezed it before letting go, brushing stray locks of hair out of her eyes before continuing. “But yeah, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, it’s not easy.”

“Hey, complicated relationships with one’s parents, I can relate to that.” Jacob held up his right hand, palm outward and facing Hannah while crossing his heart with his left hand. “No one’s saying a phone call’s going to fix everything, either, Hannah, but not calling’s not helping either, is it?”

She sighed and shook her head. “No, it’s not, but it’s also not making things worse.”

“Well, no, but-”

“Jacob. You’re sweet to worry, but this is going to take some time. I know my father and me calling him, especially right now after...” She gestured indiscriminately in the air with her hands. “...whatever the heck that was at our house, well.” She exhaled and ran a hand through her red locks. “It’s going to take some time.”

“I just hate to know there’s this knot between the both of you, you know? All because of me, that I’m the source of the problem.” Jacob leaned back against the fridge, looking up at the florescent light in the ceiling.

“Baby, please,” Hannah quickly replied, getting to her feet. “How many times did you hear Dad and I talk while we’ve been dating? How many times did we meet up?”

“Well, none that I know of, but-” Jacob countered.

“Exactly. And there weren’t any that you don’t know of, either. Some phone calls and e-mails, but in case you missed the memo, I’m pretty independent.” Hannah could’ve been living at home with her folks had she wanted to do so. In fact, they would’ve been more than happy to have a live-in babysitter, even if Robbie wouldn’t have appreciated his sister replacing his soulmate. “Don’t get me wrong, we have a very strong and important relationship, it’s just... different.” She lifted a hand to his cheek, standing in front of him.

Jacob turned to plant a kiss on her palm, looking down at her. “All right, if you say so. Just... just promise me you won’t let it linger too long, yeah? I’ve been down that road before and leaving things unsaid is not the way to go.” He reached out and put his hands around her waist.

“I won’t, I promise. You just have to trust me to handle things with Dad in our own crazy, stupid way, ok? After all, I’m sure in all the time you two spent together you’ve seen how he can be, right?” Hannah leaned in, resting her head against her boyfriend’s chest.

“Oh yeah, heh. In fact there was this one time we crashed a wedding, and there was this woman at the bar-”

“Ew stop no!” She hit him half-heartedly on the chest and pulled back from him as he laughed. “I really don’t want to hear about that, please.”

“Ok, ok, we’ll drop the subject for now.” His arms remained around her as she had turned to leave, and now he was hugging her from behind. “So, what are we going to do with the rest of our day off then, hmm?”

“Oh, Isn’t there some special on the Home Shopping Network this afternoon?” asked Hannah, mostly joking.

“That’s today?” Jacob grabbed the phone off of the receiver again and headed for the living room while Hannah just laughed and followed her boyfriend, glad to have changed the subject for now.


End file.
